


Oh no she's hot

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling when your masseuse is hot and you're incredibly gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no she's hot

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT ANOTHER FIC. I will actually proofread this one later on when it's NOT midnight and I have 6 hours to sleep before work.
> 
> Another gift for cartoonyafterdark because their art/aus/ideas are fantastic and I can't resist. Again I asked for permission to write the thing! Based on their au in which Jasper is an incredibly attractive masseuse and Lapis is super fucking gay. Also, this artwork they did of said au: http://cldrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/142035787325/au-where-jasper-is-a-masseuse-and-lapis-a-first
> 
> Enjoy the sin.
> 
> Also commissions are open! Go here: http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145/fic-commissions

Lapis stretched out a little before she padded over to the massage table. She felt a little weird, kind of out of place, just about everyone else there seemed to be a regular, and the receptionist knew everyone bar her by name. Still, she’d paid good money to be there, and a massage might help her de-stress. Work was starting to tire her out a little, and being tense wasn’t helping her get any rest.

The only problem now was that she had never actually had a massage before, and had no idea what to do. She assumed just get on the table with the towel draped over her, and if she’d done it wrong then she was sure she’d be corrected. She untucked the front of the towel, before hopping up onto the table, laying on her front, the towel still covering from the middle of her thighs to her shoulder blades.

The room was warm, maybe just a little humid, and that alone was winding her down. She heard one of the doors slide open, and propped herself up on her arms, not quite expecting what she saw. Her eyes widened, and her hands gripped the table for a few seconds at the sight of the masseuse. She was tall, probably a little over six feet, muscular with tied back white hair that looked like it would be quite wild let down. Lapis’ face flushed a little, as she took in the sight of the other woman getting all of the oils and such ready, rubbing some into her hands and arms.

“Lapis, right?” She asked, voice deep and somewhat husky. Lapis barely managed to nod in response.

“Yeah.” A weak response, and she hoped it didn’t come ass rude, but she wasn’t sure what else to say, trying to stop staring and blushing. 

“Nice to meet you, my name’s Jasper. I think this is the first time I’ve given a massage to someone else named after a gemstone.” Jasper wheeled over a small tray, the oils and the like sat atop it. Lapis just watched, though once Jasper was beside her and she couldn’t turn her head far enough, she folded her arms under the pillow, and lay her cheek on it.

“Nice to meet you too. This is actually the first time I’ve had a massage, at all.” Lapis admitted, but if she was lay wrong Jasper would know why at least. Everything seemed to be fine, though, since Jasper just folded the towel down to her waist, only just covering her coccyx. 

“Not a problem. I’ll go easy on you, and if you need me to ease up or stop or anything just let me know.” 

“Thanks.”

Lapis did her best to completely relax, even if she felt like she’d made a fool of herself already. She closed her eyes as she felt Jasper’s hands on her back, carefully and expertly seeking and working out any tension she could find. Lapis was surprised, she’d thought massages were basically just a money-splurge and wouldn’t be effective, and yet she swore that she was already-

Nevermind. Her eyes opened, and her face flushed again.

“I like your hair.” Jasper spoke up, striking up conversation. “I was going to dye mine, but after bleaching it I realized I probably didn’t have enough hair dye.” She chuckled. “It took five boxes of bleach just to whiten my hair.”

“Lucky for me I keep mine short.” Lapis responded, hoping that Jasper wouldn’t glance over and see how red she was now. Jasper’s hands working over her back had done the worst possible thing - it had straight up given her an erection. It pressed somewhat uncomfortably against the table, and she didn’t dare shift her hips. Then again would Jasper even know? She could say she was just getting more comfy. “One sec.”

Jasper lifted her hands immediately, and Lapis acted as if she was just getting more comfortable, and once she lay back down again, she regretted her decision. 

“All good?” Jasper asked, waiting to get started again. Once Lapis nodded, she did just that. Lapis bit her lip, every time Jasper applied pressure to her back, Lapis ended up more and more aroused, and even the slight shifts in her body were enough to force her to stifle back moans. Her cock was pressed between her body and the table, and with how nice the material felt, and how Jasper was pressing against her, she feared she was going to make a sound.

A few seconds later, she did, a soft moan escaping her, and she was mortified. Jasper, however, just chuckled.

“No worries. I take it as a compliment.” That didn’t help Lapis calm down, though. Moaning was one thing, hell she could even hide a boner until she got home, the problem was that she felt like she was going to cum. If she blew all over the table, Jasper would probably kick her out, what if she was an asshole about it too? Then again, she was good at her job, surely she’d seen everything-

Lapis gripped the table, hard enough for it to hurt her before she tried to stutter out the word “wait”, though it was a little too late. Jasper moved her hands away as Lapis lifted herself off the table once more, but she hadn’t been fast enough. She groaned softly, eyes squeezing shut tight as she came, blowing her load all over the table. She opened her eyes almost immediately afterwards, looking down in absolute horror at the mess she’d made, before slowly looking round at Jasper.

Who looked surprised to say in the least. Lapis braced herself for being yelled at, called every fucked up insult under the sun - but Jasper only grinned. 

“I knew I was good at my job, but damn.” She chuckled, not seeming mad at all. She picked up a handful of tissues, offering them to Lapis. “Clean yourself up, and hop onto the clean table. I wont tell my boss about this if you take me out on a date after work.”

Lapis sat back on her knees, taking the tissues and hiding herself shamefully beneath the towel, giving the taller woman a perplexed look. She wasn’t mad about the table, and she was using it as an excuse to ask her out…? Where had Jasper been all her life?

She cracked a smile, and laughed a little herself. “Deal.” She cleaned herself up, and the table of course, before getting off the table and heading to the one next to it, laying down on it. Jasper was quick about cleaning the other table, before bringing the trolley over to the one Lapis was now lay on.

“If it happens again, mind.” Jasper began to warn. “You’re paying for the date.” 

They both laughed briefly, before Jasper got back to work, and Lapis relaxed again.

“I can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 "IF ITS HUMAN AU WHY SHE GOT A DICK" Lapis is dmab and not everyone is cis thank u for your time ilu


End file.
